Alemier
Alemier (birth name: Titania Eraqus) is the tritagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, an a full-fledged Keyblade Master. She is a caring teenager who may have a one-tracked mind but she handles the role of being the "big sis" perfectly and helps anyone in need. She possesses a strong sense of justice and a unrelenting heart just like Sora. At times she gets furious when one of her friends are in danger, but she is always sincere about what she says and does. She has been the guardian and a close best friend to Sora and Riku and a kind-hearted step-sister to Kairi. Alemier was a major character in the Persona series who is named as Alemier, in which she wield her Keyblade, Persona in reference of her role in the Persona series. (She doesn't actually appear in the Persona series, all fanfiction) Alemier is six during Birth By Sleep, fifteen at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories, sixteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II and seventeen during the events in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. She once lived in the Land of Departure but was brought to Destiny Islands for reasons of safety . There she met her best friends Sora and Riku and step-sister Kairi, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ;First entry "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (1997 - present)-" Master Eraqus' only daughter and a coming-of-age Keyblade Master at the age of 6 . She trains every day as she aspires to be like Aqua, her inspiration After nearly losing her life to Xehanort, she was saved by Aqua and alongside her, Terra and Ventus, she tried to fend off Xehanort but to no avail she was nearly killed. After returning to Yen Sid's Tower, Aqua decided to take the unconscious girl to Destiny Islands where she will be safe. And safe she will be. Kingdom Hearts ;Second Entry ;First entry Islander, A high-spirited girl who adopts the role of "big sis" to Sora, Kairi and Riku. The four separated when a mysterious force struck on Destiny Islands. Her whereabouts is unknown. She made her debut in "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona" ''(1997 - present)'' ;Second entry Sora, Kairi and Riku thought Claire as their "big sis" when they hang out together. When their island vanished, ''Claire lost her heart to the was captured by Maleficent and Ansem and used her as a mindless puppet to kill Sora at all costs. Even if it meant sacrificing her life. ''''Claire' was freed from her brainwashed torment thanks to Sora as he defeated her in the Dark Depths and then recieved her Keyblade, Persona. 'Claire' promised to repay the favor.'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Sora's Story Sora's childhood friend. Captured by Maleficent and Ansem and was used as a heartless puppet, ''Claire'' once fought Sora In order to seal the door to darkness, ''Claire stayed with Riku and the king on the other side. Her current whereabouts are unknown.'' Sora journeys in the hopes of finding ''Claire and Riku.'' ;Reverse/Rebirth Riku, Kairi and Sora's friend growing up. She helped both the king and Riku by closing the door of darkness with them on the other side Alemier, along with the king helped Riku show him the way when Riku fell into the realm of darkness, but the three were separated when the door to darkness closed. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Rieux ;First entry A mysterious figure with a butterfly mask Somehow she knows Sora but it's unknown how she does ;Second entry It's revealed that she's an accomplice of King Mickey and Riku and has a close connection to Kairi. Who is she? ;After being revealed as Alemier "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (1997 - present)-" Longtime friend of Sora and Riku and step-sister to Kairi, now a full-fledged Keyblade Master. Alemier used her facade in order to help out King Mickey and Riku and keep Sora away from finding out. After revealing herself she dissappeared with Ansem the Wise after an unfortunate explosion to an unknown location far beyond the party's reach. But Sora knows that she will be okay. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Alemier "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (1997 - present)" A longtime friend of Sora and Riku, now full-fledged Keyblade Master. Once played an important role in a historic clash a dozen of years ago, she came to Destiny Islands by mysterious circumstances. Due to an unfortunate explosion, she was cast into the realm of darkness but has hopes to be reunited with her friends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Category:Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise